


Daily Drabbles

by gold_sakura



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Random & Short, Short, honestly just a mix of whatever comes to my mind, pairing mentioned in chapter names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: A compilation of drabbles that I first write in my journal with the help of random prompts. Will try my best to update as much as I can to see if people still enjoy my writing lol





	1. Dance Dance Dance - Navi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been quite a bit, hasn't it? Long story short, my life has been getting pretty hectic and I'm going to uni next month so I really only have time for drabbles. I am trying to work on a series based on Conception era, but it'll be a while before anything from that releases. So to pass the time (and see if anyone still likes my writing), I'll be posting short drabbles that maybe others can be inspired from or just enjoy for a quick read. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> The prompt I used for the first chapter is: Who's dancing and why are they tapping those toes?

Wonshik was about to change the Spotify station, his random browsing bringing him to the Jazz selection. He almost jolted when Hakyeon held his palm, pulling his finger away from his phone screen.

"Do you mind?"

The rapper shook his head, heart almost stopping at the sight of Hakyeon's dazzling smile. It was no surprise that the older man had instantly adapted to the gentle sounds of pianos and saxophones. With every twirl, every twist, every turn, Wonshik could tell Hakyeon missed his contemporary dancing. The dancer had no qualms with the powerful style they had created as VIXX, but Wonshik knew that Hakyeon needed his time of peace.

Hakyeon continued at his languid pace, losing himself to the gentle waves. He opened his eyes when he felt as if he was in the air. Laughter filled the practice room as he was twirled back into Wonshik's arms, back into a dance just for two,


	2. First Time - Hyuken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write about two people seeing each other for the first time

Sanghyuk was afraid of harsh judgement. He had already met with some of the members, some with eyes full of scorn. He was more than aware of how new he was to the company. Being thrust into such a harsh competition made his frazzled nerves rise to a whole new level, It would all start as soon as he rose from his bow.

Jaehwan didn't need any more competition. The company staff were already keeping a close eye on him, his odd jokes under scrutiny and vocals compared to his impeccable rival, Taekwoon. Jaehwan had nothing personal against this new kid, but the rumors of being recruited for his immense talents were putting his senior on edge. He hoped this rookie wouldn't see the fear in his eyes.

To both of their surprise, they were met with a reflection. Neither had to say a word, besides their names of course. Their superiors were quite surprised when they smiled, Jaehwan offering to show Sanghyuk around, while the younger boy replied, "Thanks, hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I still get emo about MyDol  
sue me


	3. Knock Knock - Leobin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What's behind the door? Why is it closed?

Preparing for a comeback wasn't easy. Taekwoon had had it rough for the past few days and his energy reserves were dangerously low. As soon as he reached the dorms he headed to the one person he knew would be awake at this crazy hour. He let out a small gasp when the door wouldn't open. Taekwoon was too tired to think about the spare keys Hakyeon had made for each of their rooms and began his battle with the knob,

The sounds of keyboard and mouse clicks soon died down, making Taekwoon even more restless. The knob finally had a break when footsteps approached, a bedhead Hongbin opening the door with a sigh.

"Hyung you could have texted me-" Hongbin puffed as Taekwoon's whole weight pressed against him, long arms wrapping around his waist.

" 'M tired."

"What am I going to do with you?"

Hongbin continued to grumble, but Taekwoon smiled as he was dragged to the younger's bed. His eyes closed, humming when his call for cuddles was finally met, along with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cue thoughts of Muse era Taek and Gamer Bin before the face cam


	4. Our Home - Nbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write about being inside an old, abandoned warehouse

This had become Hongbin's home. To the rest of the world, it was just a shabby warehouse, too far from the port to bring it back for viable business. If only they knew. Hongbin made his usual patrol at each door, disappointed that each door knob was still brimming red. Even as broken glass dug into his feet, Hongbin approached the high windows, sun grazing the tip of his head.

"This again, Hongbin?" A sigh startled Hongbin out of his trance. He couldn't help but flinch when Hakyeon walked closer to him. "Let's get you back to your room.:

Hongbin followed the other man, past the rusting equipment, past the signs of a normal life. A new world was hidden underground, a palace glistening with tools that would be invited under Hongbin's skin. Hakyeon pressed a kiss to his lips, even when knew that attending to his duties was the last thing Hongbin had wanted... for either of them

"Mistress will be back soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my obsession with VD universe will never die


	5. Her Downfall - Kenvi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The best way to cut the woman down to size would be to flirt with her husband.

Jaehwan waited for her next business trip, the one she couldn't stop bragging about in the office, to call him. Poor Wonshik... sweet, sweet man. It didn't take much persuasion to be invited over for dinner. Jaehwan had offered a proposal, one that he never confirmed was for their companies. The young CEO offered for it to be discussed in her home, along with homemade food. Wonshik wasn't expecting for the older man to look so pretty that night, to laugh and smile with his glossed lips.

Jaehwan urged him to tell him the truth about his wife, about how she was using his status for her family's gain. A few more drinks lead to a clear recording - _I've liked you for years now... She's not important to me._

The last cup brought their lips together for a small moment, and created a picture that would last a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live for messy jaehwan


	6. Chosen - Hyuken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It started with a chance meeting on a film set.

Sanghyuk was running late for his internship, a holder full of different coffees shaking in his hands. He cursed as he tried as he tried to remember the set the director was at, too frantic to ask anyone else of his whereabouts. It was another 10 minutes before he burst into the main set. Panting, he made his way over to his boss, eyes closing once they were face-to-face. Instead of being met with anger, there was only a soft silence. The intern saw that everyone in the room was staring at the main actor. His stride towards Sanghyuk was even more powerful in his regal outfit, a determined stare that confused the entire filming crew.

"Lee Jaehwan, your scene is still-"

"I want him." Sanghyuk felt more conscious as a decorated hand pointed to his flushed cheeks.

"Mr. Lee, he's just an intern-"

"He will be my knight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prince charming searching for buff boi


	7. Long Day- Hakyeon centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: He'd had a bad day and just needed something to make him feel better.

Hakyeon rarely resorted to alcohol, but it was the only way that he was going to relax. He was grateful for the small break from his service, yet, his apartment was too quiet. He didn't want to admit that he knew exactly what he needed. His members were busy enough with their own schedules; adding a lonely leader wouldn't help. Hobbies weren't enough for his distraught mind to focus. A sigh left Hakyeon's lips as he absentmindedly tapped on his screen. It got cut off when his phone lit up, answering a video call before he saw who it was. He was met with a curious eye before saw the shoving and partial smiles.

"Hyung!"

"We missed you!"

"Come buy us dinner."

"Meat preferably."

"Stop hogging my phone you di-"

Hakyeon laughed. They hadn't changed one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing like hakyeon emo hours from a hakyeon stan


	8. Way Out- Leobin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The entrance to the tunnel was his only way out.

Hongbin knew he hadn't ventured too far, followed the rails only until the light was too dim. Yet he only got further away from his escape. He should have ran with all his might, used the last of his breath to call out for Taekwoon. The past was a forbidden he crossed to make their future whole. Time wasn't going to separate them again; Hongbin wasn't going to allow it.

A soft voice called to him near the light. _You promised. Hongbin, please, don't leave me alone._

He wasn't. Hongbin wanted to scream to him that he was being taken away. But, his voice wouldn't come. His chest felt tight, exactly as Taekwoon had described in their original reality. It was then that he understood... and slowly began to accept his own fate. He gave Taekwoon another chance at life, but death was waiting for another with open arms,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weird time travel in Tunnel + an eye for an eye

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos are appreciated! Considering transferring these to an aff account just so I can maybe have some financial help in the future. But I'll update on both sites if I ever do decide that I might need that extra help. Thank you if you stick around and read this jumbled mess lol


End file.
